The Elderian
by sleeping-weeping-willow
Summary: The Super Friends get more than they've bargained for when a strange pod crashes on Earth. Things get worse when they learn the pod, and the girl inside, is from Bolin- a planet inhabited by a warlike race called Elderians. Lorel has been running for years, and when she gets to Earth- she finds herself falling in love. But what happens when Lorel's kind finds her?
1. Chapter 1

It was nearly midnight when the black sky burst to life with torrents of golden flame. A gleaming, silver object shot toward the ground- slashing open the silent night like a knife to flesh. When the object entered the atmosphere, the silence broke like a glass window to allow the foreign object to enter the world of humans. As the silver object hurtled toward the ground, people in the city stopped to watch and marvel at the beauty of it before it became clear that this was no ordinary event. When the object became closer and closer, those around began to panic and rush to and fro to avoid the potential destruction the silver object would cause. When it struck the ground, the debris from the impact showered upon the ground of the city park it had slammed into. A once beautiful fountain was now broken pieces and scattered upon the burnt grass. flames licking at the silver pod. It had just so happened the DEO, or one of its agents and a new fiance, had been present.

"This is Agent Danvers," Alex said as she brought her phone to her ear, drawing her gun from her holster, "we have a potential situation at the city park. No target yet, but a foreign- and alien- pod just crash landed." The person on the other end replied with a set of instructions, causing Alex to nod and hang up. Beside her, Maggie drew her own gun. The chaos seemed to continue in some parts, though it seemed some people were beginning to calm down. Everyone, however, still seemed unnerved by the flames and the alien object which had invaded their home.

"Think it's hostile?" Maggie asked, glancing at the silver pod.

"No way to tell until we open it up." Alex said. She pressed forward, careful of the flames, and examined the alien pod. It was nearly ten feet long and perhaps five feet wide. Alex hesitantly went to try and open it, but feared it would burn her- however, no heat radiated off of its shiny surface. Alex pressed her fingertips to the silver, but where her fingertips hit the surface turned a faint purple. Nothing happened, however, and the pod remained closed. "What is this? And from what planet?"

* * *

"Whatever this pod is or wherever it came from, it's not locked into the DEO archives." J'onn said, frowning, as he folded his arms over his chest. The pod which had fallen into the city had been brought into the custody of the DEO, held up by a series of pulleys and wires. The surface was undamaged and pure, despite having been thrown through the atmosphere and into the ground. "There's no telling what, or who, is inside until we find a way to open it. Until then, it'll remain here."

"So, out of the millions of info you have.. there's nothing on where this came from?" Winn asked with a nervous chuckle. "That's unnerving."

"I've seen this before." Kara said as she entered the room, looking at it. "This pod.. I've seen it from somewhere. Those glyphs, the ones embedded in the surface... it matches writing from the Invaldi system."

"The Invaldi system?" Alex asked, leaning against a metal table. "Where's that? Has it been here a while?"

"Yeah, it's... old. Older than quite a few places I know. It's about twenty-thousand light years from Krypton, but some of the races had really advanced technology." Kara said. "There were only a handful of species in the system. I.. Rao, what were there names?" Kara muttered to herself, trying to think.

"If it's so old.. why doesn't the DEO have any information on it?" J'onn asked himself, then spoke again. "Look, Supergirl," J'onn said, "are there any people you know who could possibly decode the encryption in the pod to allow us to open it?"

"I'd say Winn, for one.." Kara said, "but it sounds like we'll need more help."

"Who do you have in mind?" J'onn asked, glancing at the blonde, who had brought her phone to her ear.

"Hello, Lena?"

* * *

"So this is where you disappear to?" Lena grinned as she glanced at Supergirl. "A secret fortress? What's it called?" Lena had been blindfolded as not to compromise the DEO, but now that she was inside she was allowed to look around. People were watching screens on the walls with flitting information, some were talking, some sat at computers. Supergirl offered a smile before she answered.

"Well.. it's kinda confidential." Supergirl told her.

"You could tell me, but you'd have to kill me." Lena teased, chuckling.

"I.. I'd probably just get in trouble with HR." Supergirl admitted.

"It's a figure of speech." Lena cleared, chuckling still, as she followed Supergirl to the containment area. "Oh- what is that?" She glanced at the pod.

"It's some sort of pod from the Invaldi system, it's traveled quite a long way." Supergirl told her. "We've been trying to open it, and Winn's been working to open it ever since we brought it here but.."

"But it's not enough." Lena finished. She looked at Supergirl. "You need my help."

"Yes." Supergirl admitted. "We don't know if there is anything inside, We don't know if anyone is inside. It's.. almost unreadable, impenetrable. There's some sort of encryption keeping the pod from being tampered with."

"I'd be happy to help." Lena said, smiling. "Where do we start?"

"Well, Winn's over there- he'll give you the basics of what he's learned so far." Supergirl smiled. Lena returned the smile, giving a soft nod as she made her way to Winn. Supergirl watched as Winn pointed out different things on his screen to Lena, who nodded and listened, but soon Supergirl's gaze turned to the pod. Just as she had done with Mon-El, Kara made a promise. "If you're alive in there, know I will be there for you." She said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The days rolled on, but no one seemed to be close to cracking the encryption. Even Lena couldn't seem to figure out the weird coding- but, then again, it was from another planet. It was nine at night when Winn finally leaned against his chair in boredom and let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, I'm starving. Mind if I go grab a bite to eat?" He asked as he glanced at the brunette working diligently beside him.

"Go ahead." Lena said. "I'm going to stay and see if I can maybe get a little closer to cracking this damn code."

Winn nodded, "See you later." He said as he pushed himself out of the seat and, seemingly, right out the door.

Another hour of diligent uncoding passed, but Lena was growing agitated. She'd been working tirelessly for nearly a week, but nothing she tried seemed to work. With an annoyed groan, she buried her face in her hands and let out a muffled groan. She grabbed her water bottle, took a swig, and was nearly about to head back to work when a snap, followed by a hissing noise, caught her attention.

Almost instantly, her phone was to her ear. "Hello, Kara? Tell Supergirl there's something wrong with the pod, it's-"

"Lena, what is it?"

"It's opening," Lena whispered. As the pod opened, it sent out a wave of energy which disrupted the communications in the building. "Kara? Kara?!" She slammed her phone down, looking at the pod. The top half seemed to snap off and clatter to the ground with a heavy smash. The still form of a humanoid female lay within the pod, her dark hair going a little beyond her shoulders. Her skin was not pale like Lena's, and her eyes were closed- so the color was not determinable. She wore a thin jumpsuit which appeared to be, strangely enough, made from Jack's, Lena's ex boyfriend, nanobots- or, at least, a similar construct.

The sleeping female appeared to be at least in her late teenage years, maybe seventeen or eighteen, with a small 2 inch scar that ran diagonally down her left cheekbone. Her chest was rising and falling, so it meant she was alive.

"Oh my God," Lena whispered as she examined the girl. She wasn't sleeping, she was in a sort of induced coma- and she was wounded. A bloody gash tore through the jumpsuit's mesh right across the female's right side. It looked deep and jagged, and it was still bleeding. The blood, however, was black.

Lena mustered her strength and attempted to lift the girl, but found that the female- despite being around 5'3"- was extremely heavy. So, Lena pulled her out with brute force and winced when she hit the ground. As soon as the female hit the ground, she made a gasping noise as she sucked the air into her lungs. Wide golden eyes met Lena's as two hands with vise-like grips took Lena's face in her hands, thumbs against Lena's temples. Flashes of a distant world, names, codes, information.. it all passed to Lena, just before the female passed back out. "Jesus Christ... What are you?"

* * *

Lena stood rigidly, her arms folded over her chest, as she watched the comatose female in the metal table. They, the DEO medics and Alex, had managed to peel the jumpsuit off of the girl's muscled frame. The suit had been made from technology very similar to Jack's nanobots, which Lena find interesting. After removing the suit, Alex had gently settled a white sheet across the female's chest and pelvis to allow the female some privacy, but they seemed to be attempting to fix the deep gash on the female's side.

"How did you open the pod?" Supergirl asked, glancing at Lena.

"I didn't." Lena admitted. "It opens on its own.. and then I found her." Lena couldn't help but admire the girl, she looked peaceful. Her lips were slightly parted, dark hair splayed on the table with the delicateness of sleep.

"And she showed you things?" J'onn asked, his arms folded over his chest.

"Bits and pieces." Lena frowned and shook her head. "She showed me her home, a place similar to Earth. And.. a name? Elderian, I think. I.. I can't piece together anything else."

"Elderians?" Kara looked shocked. "Is that what she is?"

"What's wrong, Supergirl?" J'onn frowned.

"The Elderians are.. they're vicious. The kill their own people." Supergirl said. "She's probably fleeing them and they'll probably come for her, but.. if she came from a planet with a red sun like Krypton.."

"She did." Lena said. "I can see it."

"Did she give you her name?" J'onn asked.

"No.. she didn't." Lena said softly. "All I know is the part about the planet, the Elderians, and the red sun." She shook her head again. "I don't know what her intentions are, I don't know if she's fleeing or not. But.. I have this weird feeling she needs my help, you know?"

Supergirl nodded, "I know. We'll figure it out. But, for now, since the pod is opened.. I'll escort you back to L Corp." Lena offered a nod of gratitude, but her eyes still lingered on the female laying on the table. Whoever she was, she was in good hands. Lena found herself making a similar promise Kara had made, that she'd be there for the female when she woke up. After all, it wouldn't be right to leave the female alone. Supergirl gently took Lena's arm and led her out and away, silent. "Are you sure that's all she showed you?" Supergirl asked, glancing at Lena.

"I'm positive." Lena nodded. "And.. you haven't seen Kara, have you? I know she's been upset since Mon-El left, but... she hasn't tried to contact me since the pod crashed-"

"Wherever she is, I'm sure Kara is fine." Supergirl said dismissively, almost as if she didn't want to talk about it or was averting the subject. "If she wants to talk, I'm sure she'll stop by or something."

"Very well." Lena murmured. She'd always loved Kara, at first as a friend and then maybe for a time she had felt something more. She'd been positive that, in some way, Kara had felt the same- but with Mon-El and whatnot... Lena wasn't sure. Perhaps it was best for her to move on for the time being, but Lena would always believe in Kara Danvers. Again, Lena was blindfolded and scooped into Supergirl's arms- and in no time at all, after the wind had rushed by her and threatened to tear her into the sky and down to the ground- Lena found herself back on her balcony. "Tell Kara that when she's ready to talk, I'm here for her." Lena told the superhero.

"I'm sure she already knows that." Supergirl said, offering a slight smile.


End file.
